


I Won’t Take “No” For An Answer:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Danno Appreciation Love: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Cell Phones, Chores, Consensual, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Repair/Repairs, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny goes over to see Junior & his parents, What does he do for them all?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Natano Reigns/Lana Reigns, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Danno Appreciation Love: [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926556
Kudos: 4





	I Won’t Take “No” For An Answer:

*Summary: Danny goes over to see Junior & his parents, What does he do for them all?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

“I really appreciate it, Danny, & so does my parents, That you’ll help fix the steps, front door, & put in an updated security system in for them”, Officer Junior Reigns told Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, as they went to his parents’ house. The Blond waved him off, & said this, as a response to what he said. “There is nothing that I wouldn’t do for family”, Danny said with a smile. Junior’s father was there, He happily greeted him, as they came up to him.

Natano Reigns greeted his son with a hug, & offered a handshake to the blond detective, as he led them to their project. “I really appreciate the help, These guys ruined everything of this place, I nearly came close to selling it”, He said, as the anger was coming back. Junior soothes him, by saying this, as he gathered up the tools.

“Dad, It _**will be**_ okay, I promise you, We’ll make this into **_Fort Knox_** , If we have to, Even if it takes a long time”, The Younger Reigns said, as he puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. Natano nods, & said, “Come on, Let’s get to work”, & the three men went straight to it. It was almost lunch time, when Junior’s mother, Lana Reigns, came out to them, & had a tray of food for them.

“I thought you men might be hungry, So I made you some sandwiches”, as she served them to the three men. “Thank you, Mom”, Junior said, as he smiled, & the young former seal kissed his mother on the cheek. The Loudmouth Detective said, “Thank you, Mrs. Reigns”, The Beautiful Woman puts a hand on his shoulder, “It’s Lana, Detective Williams, You are welcome here anytime”, Danny felt touched by that, He told her to call her, Danny, She nodded, & left, so they can get back to work.

They finished up their work, & they were proud of what they accomplished together. “You guys, Thank you, I couldn’t had done this without you”, The Elderly Man said, as he handed them some waters, that he had in a cooler. “You are welcome”, Danny, & Junior said in unison, as they all clicked their plastic bottles together. They relaxed for awhile, before Lana came back out.

“I want to invite you to dinner, I won’t take “no” for answer”, She said, as she gave him a look. “I would love to, Thank you”, The Shorter Man said with a nod, & a smile. Natano smiled, & kissed his wife, & said, “Come on, I’ll help you”. They went inside, so the men have some privacy. “Thank you, Junior, Thank you for including me in an family atmosphere again”, “Anything for you, Sir”, He winked, & they went inside to help his parents make dinner.

"Hey, Love, See you soon", He said, as he made a phone call, _"I love you, Danno", See you soon"_ , Commander Steve McGarrett told him his lover. Danny smiled, as he got into his car, & headed for his home that he shared with home. The Blond can't wait to spend his time with him, & they can just relax too.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
